


Tangent

by red07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, empty Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red07/pseuds/red07
Summary: Kuroo was always sure of his sexuality but looking at the man at the same window under the moonlight was like a daily dose to him. He kept looking at the expressionless blonde with no intentions of knowing his name, talking to him or having sexual relationship with him. He thought that the routine alone was “okay” for now. No more, no less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Empty Tsukki has a special place in my heart but I don't know how the story turned out.
> 
> Advance apology again if there are grammar mistakes. Again, English is not my first language but I'm studying it. You can give me feedback to improve my writing if you please. This story is also posted on [tumblr](http://meganered.tumblr.com/post/152264721836/tangent) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/88170127-tangent-one-shot).

From his bedroom, Kuroo kept his gaze on the man who was smoking on the other unit across the street. The shirtless blonde man illuminated in the darkness of the night as his pale skin complimented his lanky frame. Watching the man’s eye glasses slowly slid on his pointed nose making way for his lifeless orbs to be seen was a guilty pleasure for Kuroo.

He usually spots the shirtless blonde on the same time every evening. It’s a sort of a routine he guessed. He who has all kinds of adventure like sleeping with different kinds of women or getting drowned in alcohol whenever he has a free time was incomparable to the blonde’s from the other building who was living a balanced life or so he thought.

  
He has no idea what made him curious of the man. He has a little or no interest on the other sex at all. He was always sure of his sexuality but looking at the man at the same window under the moonlight was like a daily dose to him. He kept looking at the expressionless man with no intentions of knowing his name, talking to him or having sexual relationship with him. He thought that the said routine was “okay” for now. No more, no less.

\---

Kuroo wondered why the light from the other unit was turned off. He had been waiting for almost thirty minutes in his bed to sight the creature. _This is insane_ he spoke to himself. Having such weird habit was both a curse and a blessing to him. _Why am I so drawn to that man_ he asked.

He grabbed the keys from his bedroom and went for an evening drive since he thought that he might break off the weird habit with a change of scenery. After parking his motorbike on the side of the bridge, he embraced the vast expanse of the city lights, the calming breeze and the sounds of the waves crashing below the structure. He took a deep breath and as he opened his eyes and look at the other side of the road, he saw a familiar figure standing on the edge of the bridge.

“Fuck,” he uttered.

Without further thinking, Kuroo ran across the road trying to save the blonde.

“Hey!” he pleaded.

The tall blonde looked at him before proceeding to jump off the bridge. He pressed his palms across his face as he saw the man being swallowed by the shallow water. As stupid as he was, he shut his eyes like his life defended on it and jumped off the bridge.

\---

Several days have passed and Tsukishima never missed a single day to pay a visit to the dark haired man sleeping on the hospital bed. The lack of proper diet and actual “living” carved off the man’s body fats leaving his muscular body into a lean figure.

He learned that his savior’s name was Kuroo Tetsurou. He formally apologized to the latter’s parents even though he has no idea what was he saying sorry for. He kept saying to himself that he never wished for anyone to save him since the decision to end his life was final. For him, Kuroo never saved him but instead dragged him into the agony of being alive. Despite all the darkness lurking on his head, he was still paying a visit to the tan skinned man every single day. He never realized or never tried to understand why he was doing all the trouble to listen to the heartbeat of Kuroo every time he visits him. Was he hoping that Kuroo would live? Was he thankful? Was he sorry? Questions after questions piled up and remained unanswered as the time goes by.

Two years after the incident, his savior was still in deep sleep. As for Tsukishima, he returned living his life since he needed to – for Kuroo’s sake. He got a new job, new friends and a sense of living. He sometimes chuckles to himself thinking that he once tried to end his life.

Looking at Kuroo, he held his hand and gave him a warm smile “Better wake up soon pal” he whispered. He bowed down to Kuroo’s parents and assured them that he would come again tomorrow.

\---

Tsukishima curled up in the headstone of his brother, crying with his written letters on his hands. He was always sorry and carried the guilt of not seeing his brother on its death bed. His unfailing love for his brother made him defenseless from the fear that he never wanted to hear his brother’s last words. He never wanted to say goodbye to Akiteru. He did all sorts of job just to earn money for Akiteru’s operation. He wanted to save him so bad and after losing his beloved brother, he also lost his sense of living.

As time erased all wounds, he was crying as he was talking to Akiteru.

“Please,” he begged.

“If you can hear me up there… will you pray with me for Kuroo’s life?” He was clutching on his chest, leaning on his brother’s headstone.

“Please brother,” he begged. “I wanted to save him since I never got the chance to save you.”

\---

As Tsukishima walked on the side of the bridge from where he jumped, all he could think of was Kuroo. He embraced the vast expanse of the city lights, the calming breeze and the sounds of the waves crashing below the structure. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and look at the other side of the road. On his mind, he saw a familiar figure running towards him stopping him from jumping on the edge of the bridge. He ran towards the image of the tall tanned skin man, smirking while he hugged him. He brushed his hands on its bedhead and cupped his face. He looked at him for a minute and found the gleaming night sky on his eyes. He then clung tightly on its back as he leaned closer his head over Kuroo’s chest to listen to its heart beat.

“Clear!” announced the doctor as he pull the defibrillator off Kuroo.

A light shone brightly from the far end of the road. He slowly let go of his savior and gave him a blissful smile - a sight which Kuroo has never seen before. He let out tears of happiness and muttered the phrase “Live well” to Kuroo before the light fully embraced him.

\---

With a bouquet of mixed red and magenta zinnias on his hands, Kuroo read the letters left by Tsukishima. He learned that Tsukishima, who was often quiet, wrote stories on his letter addressed to Akiteru. Story of how he was saved by his neighbor who always looked at him creepily from the other unit across his building. Story of how he got a new job and quit being a male hooker, or when he finally gave up smoking since he no longer feel the need to. He also wrote stories about how Tetsurou’s parents treat him like their own son and how he eat more than he used to since they were kind enough to give him free meals and strawberry shortcakes. He also dribbled funny comics of him talking to Kuroo and laughing on his own joke. He also told his brother that he was very sorry to Kuroo as he was sorry to Akiteru. He said that he lived a soulless life after Akiteru died but meeting Kuroo finally warded off the fear inside him. He also told his brother that Kuroo somehow helped him overcome the guilt which was lingering on him. On the final letter, Tsukishima finally bid goodbye to his brother and told him as he often repeat on his letters that he hoped that Kuroo would soon wake up and recover so they could share stories, laugh and eat together.

Kuroo hands down the flowers on the grave which reads Tsukishima Kei. He stood up and pondered on the complexity of both of their lives, their unfinished story, the reason why they meet or never meet, the reason why he lived and Tsukishima’s life ended before he know it. His thoughts were cut off when the the blonde’s smile replayed on his mind as the wind on the cemetery blew off Tsukishima’s words of love, dedication and repentance.


End file.
